The Void Witch
by SilvermistFox
Summary: It was just coincidence that they met. Like finding 'Pandora' he is unsure of whether they will ever meet again.
**Inuyasha crossover Kaitou 1412**

"This feel…Magic…A Witch!" Kaito thought out with surprised as his eyes began roaming about the area trying to find the person who is doing it.

Akako was nowhere to be seen, but he had to leave now, there are still one too many people from the police force out there searching for him, trying to capture him. Kagome watched from amongst the crowd, looking at the white figure disappeared from within everyone's sight as she turned to walk away. Magic tricks she loved watching them in the past, but when she fell into Sengoku JIdai, things just look a lot more different.

Now, she still enjoy a good magic trick here and there, but it still does not compare to real magic and its' mysterious workings. Recently she had been told of the possibilities that there are parts of the Shikon's power lingering amongst jewelries and various other items that had he out looking for them as well. First as the protect of the Shikon no Tama, and another being that she does not want those influenced items to bring further harm to anyone that owns it. **  
**  
Originally she had not really believed it, well hoping that it is not true until she encountered it for the second time in modern time. Even if she had wanted to avoid it, it is impossible as she quickly became embroiled within this. She has heard of Kaito Kid, him having many fans, her friends included amongst those many fans as they would sometimes drag her along. The familiar hum of magic thrummed through her body as she looked around sharply, trying to identify from where it is coming from.

Following the trail of Shikon Magic, Kagome caught sight of a young teenage male dressed normal as he placed something glittery into an envelop, stopping in surprise as he turned his head towards her. His body told her that he was ready to bolt within seconds as she called out to him throwing her hand out to try grabbing him.

"I'm sorry but I've to see that piece of item you placed in!" Kagome apologized and plead as she looked towards the envelop within his hands.

"Eh…I think you might have the wrong person," he told her with an awkward smile upon his face as he tried to maneuver the envelop out of sight.

"No please, this is very important, there is something important within that thing your placed there! I will return it immediately after retrieving it," Kagome told him her eyes pleading as she held onto the sleeve of his shirt.

Kaito could not move as he looked at her in surprise, he is so close to being caught and the way that she is speaking to him and pleading, is enough to draw enough unwanted attention as he looked about of him in worry.

"Please don't do this,"

"There's nothing going on here, we're sorry for the nuisance," Kaito told to the people within the area who have stopped to point at him, assuming that he had perhaps bullied her or something.

"Please!" Kagome pleaded again as she looked at him earnestly.

"Not here, follow me," he said with a defeat sigh as his shoulder slumped down and gave in.

He had expected her to let go of his sleeve, but instead, she held on and did not let go, not that he would blame her, because he was going to disappear in a puff of smoke like any of his disappearing act just so that he could escape her.

"Say Miss, could you perhaps let go of me?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that you would just disappear," Kagome said, looking down in embarrassment, as she did not dare to look at him in the eyes.

Kaito sighed again, thinking that she was not wrong for the first time as he led her down the paths on a long walk towards where Jii's bar is, where it is much safer and easier for them to talk within privacy. **  
**  
When she saw the jewelry, both Jii and Kaito both saw the way her eyes sparkled from the light of the gem as it seem to give her an unearthly yet ethereal like glow, with her eyes transfixed upon the gem as she reached out to grab it gently into her hands.

It glowed, shining even more brightly than usual as she felt the usual feel of magic humming beneath her fingers as it flowed through them into her. When the glow faded, the jewel still glowed, but as brightly as though a layer of dirt had coated it.

"What did you do," a stunned Kaito asked as he picked up the jewel and looked at it in the light.

It is still the same as when he had stolen it, but there is just something different about it after she had held it in her hand for a while.

"Making it less dangerous," Kagome said as she handed him back the jewel, looking somewhat tired.

As he exchanged looks with Jii, "What do you mean," he asked with a serious tone as he looks at her curiously.

He was sure that the jewel in which he had stolen is not 'Pandora', and thus the reason as to why he had planned on returning it until she stopped him. Kagome looked at the two male, one behind the counter while the other stood before of her.

"I guess it is partially my fault," Kagome admitted with awkwardness as she looked down on her feet like a child being scolded.

Again the two exchange a look as their eyes looked at Kagome as though unsure of what she meant, and neither did Kagome explain as well as she looked everywhere in the place except for the two of them. Until her eyes landed on the gem encrusted pool cue handle as she looked at it. One would think that she was perhaps trying to divert the topic away from what they were speaking about or at least draw their attention away.

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the pool cue.

"That's the Legendary Cue," Jii said from behind the bar counter whereas Kaito said nothing as he looked at Kagome's odd behavior again.

"May I have a look at it?" she asked them, this time turning her head in their direction as she pointed at the pool cue.

Neither said anything at first as they wondered about what she was going to do with it and then thinking back to the jewel that she had held in her hand earlier, and more or less guessed her intention.

"I promise that it will not come to any harm," Kagome added in, seeing the worried look upon Jii's face as he looked at the legendary pool cue in which she had set her eyes on.

"…" Finally Jii gave in with a sigh, seeing that Kaito is not saying anything in refusal as he walked from behind the counter towards the glass case in which he had placed the legendary cue on display for everyone to view.

He had at first not willing to let go, neither did Kagome took it out of his hand, instead she merely placed a hand over the gem encrusted part of the cue and looked at it with some concentration as the emerald gems on the hand of the legendary cue glowed for a moment long before it dulled again.

"No harm done," Kagome reassured after breathing out a breath as she looked at Jii with a reassuring smile.

Again they saw something unexplainable happened before of their very eyes and neither did they both catch it, only that they can term it as her being a Witch. Like that of Akako, but they are unsure of her intentions, especially since witches and magicians are dead enemies that hate one another.

"I see that you've met the Void Witch," Akako commented as she stood beside of him, leaning against the wall as she looked at the class whilst he was bend over the window, looking out of the school in a daze.

His ears were perked up on alert at having her mentioned of a Void Witch, but frowned, "Who's the Void Witch you speak of," he asked her quiet enough for the two of them to hear without arousing the interest or any curious ears of their other classmates.

However, before Kaito could get his answer, Aoko interrupted them with a question thrown at them more of as a curiosity than anything. As usual, Akako was the first to say anything and had easily brushed it away as she walked away from them, leaving Aoko to be with Kaito who turned around and took out his phone as he looked up for the latest news writings on last night's heist.

After that, the following few more heist that he did, Kaito never did saw Kagome again nor did he catch wind of who she is from Akako, who usually is one to share information with him whether he wants it or not. He did not search out for her neither did he asked around about her, since he does not know where to begin with. Not until one day when Akako told him of a message that from the Void Witch giving him a lead to the next jewelry somewhere else that he had not expected in Japan.

Even then, he did not get to see her after having stolen it and checking it for 'Pandora'. After that day, he kept asking Akako about her, but no information came forth from her as Akako had a look of difficulty upon her face which he later did not bother asking again, not wanting to trouble her.

One night after a heist as he was out to send the jewel back, "Hello Kaito, we meet again," a familiar female voice said from behind him as he turned around to see that teenage girl smiling at a surprised him.

Though even after that, they did not remain in contact, only that she found him whenever she wants to but never the other way round, not even through Akako. It was like a cruel joke and manner of making him remember her, but it worked nonetheless and she was constantly on his mind.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I thought I would try another new crossover again for the fun of it, though I'm not too sure if I should continue this, but do let me know of what you think! I hope that you guys enjoy this read! =D


End file.
